Spinach Wastes
Spinach Wastes also called Northern Wilderness is the farmland on Earth where Ostrich Chickens live. It is located west of the Bamboo Forest, south of the Northern Mountains and north of Spindletop Flats. Natade Village is right by here. This is where Raditz's attack ball lands and where Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon to kill both Raditz and Goku. To battle here, enter your name into one of the battle slots below. *Moeru *Alice *Hilary Flaill *Battle Slot 4 Goal: Reduce your opponents health to 1! (Last man standing wins) Hilary Flail's Stats *Race: Majin/Android (Energy Absorbing) *Level: 29 *Health: 30,535/142,000 *Speed: 516 *Damage: 535 *Max Fatigue 445 *Power Level 4,516,595,419,440,000 *Effects - 50% regeneration, combat gloves Moeru's Status *Race: Saiyan/Android (Perpetual Energy) *Level: 51 *Health: 316,672/502,250 *Speed: 601 *Damage: (487) 390 *Max Fatigue: 395 *Power Level 327,024,862,410,742 *Mana 30,000,000,000 *Magic level: 5 *Effects:+1.25x physical damage(combat gloves), physical damage +1.2(charge up) Alilah's Stats *Race Demon/Alien/Energy Absorbing/ Majin *Level 53 *Health 1/231,063 *Speed 572 *Damage 610 *Fatigue 1,000 *Power Level 192,729,382,223,409,767,485,566 *Mana 1,008,907,524,438,000 *Effects: 50% Regeneration What do we put here again? Ah, yes! Battle!!!... Right?... Riiiiight? *Hilary, having been leveled up lot since she last fought Quickly goes through Base, Super and Pure form. She gets her regeneration but blocks her speed and damage buff as she rushes at Alice with 5 Planet Bursts(4 hit, 63,000). *Alice looks across the field at Hilary, Moeru and Delilah. She transforms into her Base, Super, and Pure Forms."I have grown with the three of you, through battle....but this time..."Alice then unsheathes a weapon of great power. As she reveals it, a silver shine comes forth through the blade. She holds it to the heavens, and a silvery fluid pours from within the handle of this sword. It forms over Alice's voluptuous body, and it quickly hardens. Alice is now covered with a pure iron armor. She takes off her bow, and lets her hair flow back, and it glimmers in the sunlight. The armor isn't very bulky, but slick and thinning." I shall emerge victorious!!" She says as she begins to run at Hilary. She strokes the blade of her sword." Do you like my sword? sword? sword? My vorpal sword? sword? You could not afford, ford , ford, my vorpal sword, sword, and even if you could! could! I have a patent! No one else could make a sword exactly in this manner, manner, welcome to my manor, manor, I ca-ca-ca canna canna!" She sings as she slashes Hilary 10 times(7 hit, 49,140 damage). "Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword, whenever I get bored, bored! I can swing my sword! sword!I can swing my sword! sword! Once I hit the floorboards, but then I had it restored! And it was expensive! But it was a write off!" She sings as she runs over to Delilah." Swinging is my business, and by that I mean, swing swords! Please do not ignore, do you like my sword? HA! That was rhetorical, you know that im the oracle, I know you like my sword. Its made of freaking Iron, so if you don't youre lying, but that would be fine...because it is awesome! And youre probably jealous! I can swing my sword! sword! Because I am the lord lord! Lord of vorpal....swords!" She finishes after she slices Delilah 10 times more(2 hit, 14,040) *Delilah dodges most of them."What the frack was that?!" Delilah says as she becomes Ultra, Mega, and Giga.Then Trainee, Commander, Lord, and Overlord. She then PIMP SLAPS ALICE ACROSS DA WURLD(miss)."Now then" She looks over at Moeru and Hilary."Boo" She says as she teleports behind Hilary and uses Charge Up Level 5. She kicks her in the butt, and then creates her whips. She whips her 20 times(12 hit, 181,035). She then jumps over to Moeru, and kicks him in the face 16 times(all miss) *As Delilah finishes her assault, Moeru grabs her leg and tosses her at Hilary(which Hilary avoids, allowing Delilah to recover, miss). He then proceeds to kick the two of them into a nearby rock formation(both hit, 9,712.5 damage). Next he tosses the two upwards while they are recovering, Punching Hilary in the stomach 3 times(1 hits, 4,856.25 damage), and kicking Delilah three times(2 hit, 9,712.5 damage). He then afterimages in front of Alice, charging energy in his hands. He then punches her with 5 energy enhanced strikes (5 ki blasts), and ends his turn(2 hit, 14,568.75 damage). *Hilary'd stand up from the rubble all bruised up. She'd regenerate some of her health while thinking Alice and Delilah have gotten stronger, i can't block my power gain from racial transformations anymore as she eats 2 Senzu Beans while quickly releasing the blockage of her stats. "Now then...." she says as she powers up and quickly grab Alice's leg and throws her at the rock while firing 3 Planet Bursts(all hit, 62,250 damage). She'd then waste no time to afterimage infront of her to slam 2 more Planet Bursts at her face(miss). She'd then dices Delilah 18 times with her dual swords(12 hit,140,062.5). "She can't regenerate. Great." she says with a smirk, Delilah counters with eating 2 Senzu Beans to stay in the fight *Alice watches as Delilah is tossed around and near death. Alice stares at her and thinks."If..If she cant take this...she will be out of the fight...." She thinks to herself. She tries to at quickly, knowing Delilah cant take much more. She fiddles around in her bag, and finds a small aura filled earring..."THATS IT!" Alice yells and she looks at Delilah. She throws the earring at Delilah. She then throws the sword up into the air, thus making the armor fade and glimmer away."DELILAH!!!" She yells as she puts on the earring and jumps for the sword in the air. *Delilah catches the earring, and knows what it is."I could learn from her..."She says as she puts the potara earring on. She then runs for the sword, and jumps. *In mid air, the girls earrings shine, and they grab the sword at the same time. Their energy is sucked into the sword, and then the sword shines. A figure is created from within the swords, and a woman is revealed. She has a white bow, and flowing black hair with blonde streaks. Her eyes are a Glowing Pink, and she is wearing a black jacket, with an embroidered white A on it, with a white ruffle skirt. She has spider web leggings, and black pumps. Her hair is in a pony tail, with a royal purple bow at the top. She holds the Vorpal sword up, and the armor begins to form. but this time, the sword is an obsidian sword, with onyx encrusted obsidian armor. This combination of the girls, is named Alilah. Alilah looks over to Moeru, and an injured Hilary. Alilah looks at Moeru with anger. " The real question here is...Can YOU keep up Moeru?" The girl says with Alice and Delilah's voices talking in perfect sync.She throws 2 Senzu beans to Hilary, just to help a bit. She runs at Moeru, and creates her whips. She whips him 20 times(12 hit, 54,900 damage), and then kicks him. She slashes him with the Vorpal sword 16 times(5 hit, 68,625 damage), and finished with a slap to the face(miss). *After avoiding Alilah's slap, Moeru took a step back, and he smiled. "You guys finally figured out a way to even the playing field. I'm impressed. And now, I have no reason to hold back." Suddenly,Moeru was enveloped by a red aura(activates third stance, enveloping inferno) as he drew his two katana(swords). As the aura spread to his blades, Moeru activated Damage Buff lvl 2, and maximum Kaio Ken, causing his aura to rage further out of control. Finally, he used Charge Up lvl two. He charges at Alilah, shouting "I hope you're ready! Here I come!". He then proceeded to slash them 14 times(6 hit, 243,540 damage), launching them into the air. Moeru then afterimages above them before using the Illusion Slash(5 hit, 202,950 damage). He lands, as Alilah remains suspended in the air for a moment before crashing to the ground, which caused Aililah severely bruised up, unconcious. Rendering her out of the battle. He then eats 2 senzu beans." Well, maybe I could hold back a little..." he says, force feeding Alilah another senzu bean, and ending his turn. (nerfed some attacks' damage because rule, total damage = 231,062) *Hilary would get up from the rubble and grab the senzu bean "Thanks..." she says but instead of eating it, she saves them instead eats 1 Energy Shot. I have no choice, 1 Super-strong monster and 2 powerful Zombies combined into one mega Zombie. If i tag along, i'll be dead for sure. Guess i'll have to use that she'd think before secretly taking something outta her pockets "I'd seems i'm outclassed in this battle, but not for long" she says as a red aura surrounds her, taking her 12 chips she's been saving just for situations like these and installing them into her, increasing her strength to stupidly high. She'd crack her knuckles "This is the only beginning" she says before combining her 2 swords into one (considered as 2 sword attacks when used it) "Ready or not, here i come!" she says as she quickly rushes at Moeru and dices him 15 times(7 hit, 105,328) followed by 5 Planet Bursts as a revenge(3 hit, 80,250), inflicting crazily high damage and causing the explosion high enough to turn rocks into sand. *Moeru stood up, the ground surrounding him scorched a dark black, and the fur of his jacket singed in small patches. "You just made this fight personal, Elf ears." he said before charging a large amount of dark energy around Hilary. "Megidoloan!" he shouted, as the dark energy exploded around her(dark slice lvl 5)(hit, 50,000 damage) He then proceeded to fire 4 Agidynes( fireball lvl 5)(3 hit, 37,500 damage) at her as well. He slashed her with his blades 10 times(2 hit, 21,915 damage). After, he charged a wave of red energy in one blade and slashed Hilary across her chest(miss). He then repeated the action in the opposite direction, leaving a large gash if it hits(hits!whew!..., 24,350 damage)(First stance). finally, he fired 4 High Pressure Energy Waves at her if his previous attack did not miss(2 hit, 48,700 damage), ending his turn. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds